


山洞

by RavenStream



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: ABO, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenStream/pseuds/RavenStream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A!Elrond/O!Thranduil<br/>“大王来林谷，山洞看藏书。芳香遮不住，领主来抓住……”<br/>假装是Alpha几千年的thrandui和表面温和的Alpha的Elrond。<br/>瑟兰迪尔拜访瑞文戴尔，却不小心（？）迎来了发情期，埃尔隆德表示喜闻乐见。<br/>埃尔隆德本以为是个趁人之危一厢情愿的悲伤故事，没想到却是两厢情愿还有金发小公主的happy ending。<br/>野战play，ABOplay，开始半强迫play。</p>
            </blockquote>





	山洞

**Author's Note:**

> 1.被西渡什么虐讨厌了！就要甜！甜！！甜！！！  
> 2.时间线在叶子自力更生，中土和平之后，两只精都智商下降。瑟兰迪尔表示是抱着最后的欢愉的想法来的。没想到从此以后都被栓牢了。  
> 设定里：  
> 1、 Alpha会因为Omega的发情而发情  
> 2、 Omega是可以有草药抑制剂的，但长期抑制会导致体内分泌失调，发情期的间隔变短时间不规律，发情期时间延长，效力变大。  
> 3、 精灵被强是会死的……但这怎么能满足我扭曲的脑洞呢？所以二设里只要是结合后的AO，在结合的心理影响下结合成功后的Omega不会死。即使结合中的O不是完全自愿的。  
> 4、 ABO设定本身就有生子梗，器官名称什么如果接受不了……就接受不了吧……

山洞

 

埃尔隆德发誓，他本来是想冷静一些的解开衣服，但是这种脱别人衣服事情毕竟需要两个人配合，这项任务在另一方意识不清的情况下如此难以完成。所以一激动，那双惯于握剑与书的手将对方外袍连同里面的衣服一起撕了。瑟兰迪尔发出一声不知道是懊恼还是兴奋的呻吟，长长的尾音软的不像话。他手指隔着衣服抓在岩石上，指关节都透出了青白，细白的手指抓着领主深色的衣服，凌乱的褶皱让人心跳加速。  
 瑟兰迪尔的信息素不是普遍意义上的甜美——精灵们普遍的熟透了的甜蜜果香只是隐隐若现。而密林葡萄酒是主基调，甘甜又火辣！春天蓬勃的生命力简直扑面而来。埃尔隆德客观认为，如果不是现在这个场合，这个味道简直可以分辨一整天！  
 不过——  
 “瑟兰，我不知道你是Omega！”

 

瑟兰迪尔是在盛春的时候到达的，大角鹿慢悠悠地踏过窄桥的时候，埃尔隆德已经在众精灵的簇拥下等候了。他从台阶上迎下来，带着一贯温暖和煦的微笑，黑色的眼睛里如同盛满了密林整片星空。他象征性的为瑟兰迪尔牵了一下大角鹿，瑟兰迪尔微笑偏了头以示回应。  
 当第一天夜晚他们开始宴席的时候，一切还很正常。瑟兰迪尔很是正常的表示了座位不够软，正常的表示了对酒的数量的不满意，正常的表示了饭菜太素伐开心（文风错了吧喂）。而埃尔隆德也正常地表示毯子已经好几层了不能再加了，正常的表示了你已经喝太多了不会再给你了，正常的表示了烤肉已经有很多了瑟兰你不能再吃了。晚餐也很正常的在瑟兰迪尔看起来气鼓鼓的表情下结束。  
 一切都一如既往。领主道别了晚安，瑟兰迪尔长袍一甩，金发尾不经意间微微扫到埃尔隆德面前，竟然带了葡萄酒的熏意——可能他今天喝的太多了，领主默默决定下次少给他些。瑟兰迪尔潇洒的跟着另一个精灵拐进另一条长廊。隔着远远才听到一句“晚安，爱隆”。  
 同样，第二天早上瑟兰迪尔也很正常的错过了早餐和午餐，因此埃尔隆德直到晚上的时候才感觉到不对。不过因为瑟兰迪尔及时派遣了加里安来说明要单独饮食的消息，因此埃尔隆德也没太在意。林谷精灵也同样传达了精灵王表示“在领主的私人藏书山洞里乐不思蜀，短时间内不准备出来共同吃饭”的消息，埃尔隆德虽然觉得不太对但本着两精几千年来相互尊重的态度也礼尚往来对加里安表示了“希望瑟兰迪尔王能够喜爱我的藏书”的善意。  
 埃尔隆德直到第二天中午才准备去山洞书库探望一下许久未见的瑟兰迪尔，毕竟对于另一位国王，恰如其分的招待不管怎样都必不可少。  
 埃尔隆德的山洞虽然临近瀑布，但因为背风所以并不潮湿，尤其是内部气候温和，适宜储存书本纸张。经过后天开凿装饰成为书库。地处幽僻背风之处，更因瀑布天然悬挂如幕这一优点而成为领主个人图书私藏之所。  
 埃尔隆德在走过山路的时候隐隐闻到了花香，在繁茂的春天里这并不奇怪，但埃尔隆德额还是感到有一点不安，于是他选择了谨慎应对。他握住剑柄，想到瑟兰迪尔可能遇到什么而感到更不安了。等他转过瀑布，但出乎意料的，迎面而来的不是敌人。是浓郁的信息素。像是一记有力的拳头，打的埃尔隆德面部充血，他猛地站住了。  
 Omega发情的信息素！  
 这味道闻起来是这样的好！  
 青涩的、成熟的，醇厚的、妩媚的，所有的味道都在一起，它简直就是一切美好的代名词。埃尔隆德觉得自己有点站不住了。  
 这是瑟兰迪尔常饮的密林葡萄酒的气味。甘甜却实火辣，冷酷而又诱惑，带着傲慢的不动声——这个诱人的味道就像瑟兰迪尔。  
 最后一个念头突然给Alpha浇了一盆冷水了，他勉强唤回了理智。他脑海里有一部分为他下意识的念头而羞愧，这样想他的Alpha挚友。还有一个角落在叫嚣一个不可能的猜测，但他打算忽视它，用他仅存不多的理智。  
 理智告诉他，最大的可能也许是他的朋友在这里（一个本不应该有其他精灵的地方）遇到了一个Omega，然后两个精灵一起滚在了他的书库里。  
 这可不行。埃尔隆德对自己说，他现在清醒了——虽然面部充血、某个地方胀痛，他为挚友来林谷而忽视他与其他精灵欢愉而感到不悦，更遑论在他的书库里。  
 他在原地沉默了半响，最终千年来的道德打败了本能，他决定转身往回走，等他们结束了再来。  
 他准备接一捧瀑布来降温一下脸——维拉在上，他可不能这样狼狈地回去。他不可避免的往前走了两部，简直是鬼使神差的，他侧耳听见了呻吟声。如此熟悉的嗓音，如此陌生的呼唤。  
 维拉，那是瑟兰迪尔的！  
 不可能的猜测突然占据了他整个脑海，那是瑟兰迪尔，他是一个Omega！  
 电光火石之间，多年来的流言蜚语，前两日瑟兰迪尔的避而不见串联起来，都找到了答案。应该是意想不到的突然发情期造成了瑟兰迪尔短时间无法拿到抑制剂，独自试图抵御发情期一整天的瑟兰迪尔简直魔性地完全进驻在他想象里。  
 浓郁的葡萄酒香填满了埃尔隆德的全部呼吸。维拉在上，没有一个Alpha能抵抗这样浓郁的味道，它充满了渴望征服与被征服的诱惑，如同生机勃勃的春天，那是播种与繁衍的诱惑。令人联想起成熟的土地和亟待开垦的青涩，是河流破冰的强力与花蕊初探的娇嫩。让人想要不顾冰雪的抗拒来撷取高洁的花蕊，不顾猎物垂死的挣扎而锁紧喉咙。  
 Elrond简直不可自抑地急步向前，他匆匆走过书柜，最后简直是跑起来了。信息素简直就像是一场爆炸，炸飞了所有的理智只剩下渴望，他简直无法正常思考，呼出的气几乎烫伤了自己。  
01.02.15  
 直到他走过书架看见了瑟兰迪尔躺在山洞深处的样子，正和千百回最隐秘最不可告人的梦境里一模一样。不，要更加诱人采撷！。  
 他沉默的走过去，山洞里并不算湿，虽然偏冷但于精灵完全无碍。在这样一个情况下，瑟兰迪尔却全身都湿透了，背对着他躺在山洞深处，空旷的山洞回荡着一声比一声高的呻吟，原本低沉的嗓音都好像透着水意。他蜷缩着半靠着岩石，几乎快摔在地上。  
 埃尔隆德不是没看到过Omega发情的样子，但忍耐发情期所带来的别样诱惑却相当少见。在发情期身体的强烈驱使下，瑟兰迪尔简直称得上是痛苦地紧闭着眼，身体不受控制的痉挛翻滚，他伸手在岩石上不断的收缩又伸直，指甲甚至都因为抓挠有了裂痕。他的腿上湿的连严整的衣服都显得透明，它们完全纠缠在一起，将笔挺的布料揉成了一块破布。他的上衣敞开着，埃尔隆德在信息素的作用下简直可以看到细密的汗珠是如何冒出，然后汇集在他的锁骨里，那对锁骨简直可以呈进一杯葡萄酒。也许它们就是那信息素的源头，孕育了诱人啜饮的美酒——即使溺毙于此，也想深埋其中。  
 血液刺激得埃尔隆德耳边嗡嗡作响，他一时间几乎什么都听不到了，除了瑟兰迪尔一声又一声的、充满了渴求与欲望的呻吟。

 

 瑟兰迪尔被抱起来的时候神志是完全不清的，他仿佛是下意识的抗拒了一下，这种力不从心的抗拒出现在一位国王身上简直让人欲罢不能。埃尔隆德手劲很大的从对方肩胛骨一直揉到后腰，瑟兰迪尔身上的细汗紧紧吸附住埃尔隆德的手掌，他挺起腰如同在下意识的迎合对方越来越向下的揉捏。埃尔隆德在他大腿内侧扫荡了一下，满手滑腻到可以拉动出丝。瑟兰迪尔在一天一夜发情期的作用下，该湿的地方都已经湿了。  
 “瑟兰迪尔，我从不知道你是一个Omega！”  
 不知道是这句话还是埃尔隆德手上的热力让瑟兰迪尔不再是完全意识不清的情况，他昏昏沉沉的睁了睁眼，红艳的嘴唇因为反复的噬咬而发肿。他的嘴唇蠕动了几下，吐出了一些破碎的词语，但埃尔隆德完全听不清，事实上他也完全不想听。他心里有一个部分告诉他瑟兰迪尔大概是不愿意的。这么多年性别的秘密藏得几乎滴水不漏，如果不是这次意外的发情，也许他永远不可能知道并……进行标记。Alpha虽然普遍忽视结合者的意愿，但埃尔隆德即使在这样一个箭在弦上的时候，仍忍不住感到难过。  
 这是一种趁人之危，甚至可以说是一种迷奸。它本不该发生在精灵之中。  
 埃尔隆德将对方完全抱起来，用手握住膝盖分开瑟兰迪尔的两条长腿，让他跨坐在自己身上。他用左手牢牢扣住根本无法支撑自己的瑟兰迪尔的腰，右手从大腿下面划过去，摸索着找到湿成一片的臀缝。入口是完全软化的，高热湿滑，为了结合而打开的缝隙在埃尔隆德稍微探进一个指尖的时候就热情的吸附上来，收缩着试图将侵入者含的更深。瑟兰迪尔发出了不知道是哭是笑的一声低吟，他的手指无力被摆放成搭在对方的肩膀上的姿势，情热的快感令他在不知情的情况下将自己在对方身上摩擦，以期获得微小的安慰。  
 埃尔隆德将食指完全插入进去，手指的剥茧刮着柔嫩的内壁，瑟兰迪尔简直感觉可以分辨出手指的纹路。极度敏感的内壁想要更多的刺激，对方只是一根手指就轻易让他前端再度硬了起来，尽管他之前已经自渎过但完全无法缓解情热的焦渴，瑟兰迪尔觉得自己快渴死了，他需要更多的抚慰，更强势的刺激。直到——  
 “啊！”  
 埃尔隆德在没有一点征兆的情况下伸进了三根手指，内壁被刺激的颤颤巍巍收缩又伸展，臀瓣也主动的试图接受更多的爱抚。这种刺激更胜于一根手指缓慢温和的抚慰，瑟兰迪尔猛地仰头，他眼睛里蓄积的泪水浸在眼角，划过侧脸，被埃尔隆德系数舔去，对方的舌头简直烫在他心里。瑟兰迪尔根本睁不开眼睛，他只能低低地发出细碎的哭声和呻吟，辨识不清的低吟激得唯一的听众血脉勃发。  
 情热中的Alpha能够做前戏已经是一种极限，瑟兰迪尔也不能渴望对方给予过多。事实上Omega一般已经为粗大的阴茎打开了自己的通道，完全不需要前戏的开拓。但到埃尔隆德真正顶进去，瑟兰迪尔还是感到了疼痛，他开始挣扎。埃尔隆德强势地压制住对方手脚并用的逃离，双手紧紧箍住耻骨和髂骨，用力之大甚至将手指深深陷入皮肉里。他缓慢但是不容拒绝的深深顶入，直到没入大半才停下。  
 “我想这么做好久了，瑟兰，”埃尔隆德附在对方耳边低声说道，他炙热的吐息在对方的尖耳朵上烫出了滴血样的红。这并不是一个倾诉爱意的好时候，他挣扎了一下没有继续说。  
 在这巨大的刺激下，瑟兰迪尔好像获得了短暂的清醒。他看清了埃尔隆德后条件反射的挣扎了一下，但腰腹的扭动却加大了内部的摩擦，他猛地发出一声虚软的叫声后软倒下去，被埃尔隆德接住，不得不完全倚靠在对方坚实的胸口。然后埃尔隆德压着他的肩膀让他一坐到底。

 

01.03.15  
脑洞有瑟兰在王座上甩衣服的那张动图，瑟兰那件披风设计原理，披着星辰与月亮。  
大概也只有领主这样理智的精灵Alpha才能想这么多吧……

完全进入之后，埃尔隆德罕见得停了停。完全拥有瑟兰迪尔给他带来心理上的快感远大于生理上的，甚至压制了Alpha的本能。但这停顿也只是一瞬而已，湿热紧致的内部带来的感受极度销魂，瑟兰迪尔的身体瑟瑟发抖，他仿佛整个人都被狠狠固定在埃尔隆德的阴茎上。埃尔隆德一臂环过他的腰，开始紧密的抽插。他在内壁殷切的挽留下毫不留情地抽出，又在内壁羞涩的回缩中凶狠地顶入。瑟兰迪尔应该是有所清醒，他多次张开嘴试图说些什么，但每次都只能被埃尔隆德逼出呻吟与惊叫。埃尔隆德不想听到他的拒绝与指控。  
这坚硬的洞穴并不是精灵们所喜爱的森林与流水，这里也并没有精灵所喜爱的阳光与暖风，但埃尔隆德难道不是正拥抱着全部春天？瑟兰迪尔本身就拥有鲜花的妩媚与冰面破碎的强音，他本身就有春风般的柔软与山毛榉树般的坚硬。  
而还有什么比Alpha与Omega的结合更富有生机？他们的结合本身就是新的开始，充满希望。埃尔隆德自身便拥有夜幕般深邃的眼睛与大地般广袤的胸怀，他便是中土的天地，如兄如父。天地与春天的结合，难道不是万物复苏的生机勃勃？  
他们在这僻静的洞穴里结合，瀑布的轰鸣掩盖了情迷意乱时的呼喊，瑞文戴尔的花香遮盖了肆意凌乱的酒香。Alpha的气息强势又温柔，他是剑的刚直与书的温和，是草药那亘古的味道，是微苦的清香，它安抚了Omega躁动的气息，包裹他，占有他，保护他。  
维拉在上，他们现在能够在一如最原始的怀抱中结合，而不是在宫殿最幽深无人的角落——为了远避开世俗猜测的耳目，同样也只能远避开群星的祝福。  
埃尔隆德只是撕开了瑟兰迪尔银色长袍的下摆顺带撕开了长裤，瑟兰迪尔的披风仍完整的守护着瑟兰迪尔的大部分上身，尽管那枚胸针被瑟兰迪尔本人不知道扔到了山洞哪个角落。埃尔隆德拨开瑟兰迪尔猩红色内衬的披风使它褪到瑟兰迪尔的臂弯初，瑟兰迪尔的完整的锁骨与肩膀完全裸露出来，这是战士的肩膀，它削瘦但并不脆弱，尽管因为发情期它变得柔软下来，但肌肉的线条仍然明显，细腻的皮肤与流畅的线条令人爱不释手。从后面看他们结合的地方完全被挡住，大概只能看到金色的头发半遮着雪白的后脊。埃尔隆德揽着他的手实而揉捏他的胸口艳红的突起，实而玩弄他的前端。他反复的尝试着速度与深度，寻求怎样让瑟兰迪尔尖叫的声音更大，逼出更多的呻吟。他偶尔变化的角度使得瑟兰迪尔发出几声少见的啜泣。  
瑟兰迪尔已经不再尝试说出什么了，他只能吐出一些没有意义的话，在反复地呻吟下他的嗓音已经哑了，嘴唇干燥而光滑。他的下身一直在分泌着肠液，随着激烈的动作溅湿了埃尔隆德的衣服。发情期的Omega需要充足的水分、营养和温暖，他们如此多汁以至于容易脱水，但这样的情况下显然并不允许水分的补偿。  
埃尔隆德注意到了他这种情况，他研磨着瑟兰迪尔的嘴唇，把他的双唇变得濡湿。他更紧的抱住后者的身体，两个精灵浑身都湿透了，瑟兰迪尔的头发一缕一缕的黏在后背上和两个人的胸前，他前面射了几次之后终于什么也射不出来了，只能半硬着摩擦在埃尔隆德坚硬的腹肌上。他的双腿一直在试图合拢，但被埃尔隆德强硬的握住，被迫接受越来越深的进入。  
Alpha的本能不是那么容易抑制住的，想要成结，征服，占有的思想左右着埃尔隆德的行为，他为了抵御这种诱惑反复地舔弄着瑟兰迪尔脖子后面敏感的腺体，这是身体安全的敏感部位，瑟兰迪尔简直在这种情欲的折磨下无法支撑下去，长期的高潮带来了身体的酸麻，但埃尔隆德毫无结束的意思。他想说的话也被撞得语无伦次，难以表达。银色的月亮透过巧妙的折射洒进山洞里里，他们披着星辰与月光织就的外袍亲吻、做爱。  
埃尔隆德反复地顶撞，直到感到对方体内的松动。瑟兰迪尔身体大大的震动了一下，挣扎更明显了。他感到内部简直堪称可怕的吸力，而埃尔隆德在这股力量下进的更深，简直快戳到心脏，留下深深地灼痕。  
瑟兰迪尔本来以为不会再快了，没想到还能。埃尔隆德一边抵抗着吸力一边沉着的抽送，他深深地撞击直到突然之间插入一个小小的开口，它几乎箍得埃尔隆德难以深入，但后者选择了正面冲锋，严肃得正如他面对着摩多的千军万马。埃尔隆德再次抽出然后顶入，子宫口被强力打开，而瑟兰迪尔发出一声极度痛苦的叫声。埃尔隆德看到瑟兰迪尔的面孔是湿润的。  
埃尔隆德内心简直在是否标记这一矛盾下痛苦了。这一本来早就坚定不移的事情却在他看着瑟兰迪尔的眼睛时产生了动摇。瑟兰迪尔的眼睛里是茫然的，蓄满泪水的。他的瞳孔如同从水底仰望春天里破碎的冰盖，那本是一种纯净而凌厉的颜色。瑟兰迪尔应该不希望被标记。他想，我难道真的要罔顾他的意愿、以如此卑劣的手段锁死一位国王？  
他的动作慢了下来，不再那么狂暴，如同地震或者疾风。瑟兰迪尔在这样的情况下略微缓过一口气。埃尔隆德一手捧起了他的脸，仰头看着他的眼睛，而后者因为坐在他胯间的原因几乎全身都软在他怀里。  
“埃尔……埃尔隆德？”埃尔隆德将耳朵凑近对方开合的嘴唇，听到他暗哑的气音，“你是否想清楚你在干什么？”瑟兰迪尔说话的间隔很长，但话语里却勉强维持着平稳的语调。  
能回答什么呢？埃尔隆德想。我想要标记你，占有你，保护你，这并不是Alpha一时的想法，而是我几千年的思虑。  
……但我同样尊重你，信任你，理解你——不想被束缚的战士，不能被标记的国王，  
埃尔隆德张了张嘴，看着瑟兰迪尔的眼睛，最终说道：“你是明知道的。瑟兰。由你决定。”  
埃尔隆德突然之间释然了，以瑟兰迪尔的智慧，他如今必然知道自己的恋慕。而他的选择则是将这选择权交给对方。也许，他也已然知道了答案。  
真的是意外发情吗？又为何躲藏在我的私人书库里？

瑟兰迪尔短促地笑了一下，喘息半响后，尽管虚弱，但他还是试图挑起一边的眉毛，以他惯有的高傲姿态道：“……继续。”  
我选择被你标记，从此以后与你结合。邪恶已经退出了中土，精灵的时代快要结束，唯与你结合是我主导的选择。我们已经彼此分离几千年，未来你必要西渡，而我必将留守，与你结合是我最后的欢愉，何不遵从？  
而你，我的埃尔隆德，有谁能不爱你？你未免太低估了自己，我中土的智者，我真诚的朋友。谁能拒绝你温雅的谈吐，谁你拒绝你渊博的学识，谁能拒绝你几千年如一日的爱慕。我的领主。你自以为藏得很好，却远不如我与你相对饮时满腔感情遮隐的涓滴不漏。  
我的话语，只是想要在标记之前告诉你我的回应。这不是标记后信息素作用下的回答，也不是被你胁迫所致。  
埃尔隆德，我也同意。

他笑着，接受了对方最后的、也是最深的一次插入。他发出痛苦的啜泣与尖叫却毫不挣扎，埃尔隆德温柔地吻着他的脸，但坚定不移。  
若你我今生分离是主线，也许从今天起这短短几十年也足够我未来反复思念。

（你以为作者会推翻自己拿西渡虐一把吗？！怎么可能！）

 

瑟兰迪尔在昏睡之前完全没想起来可能的后续，例如一个金发小公主。再比如在金发小王子和金发小公主的胁迫下，不得不跟随埃尔隆德一起西渡的未来故事。

————Happy Ending——————

 

以及小后续  
Elrond：”Why don’t you ask me for help when you start in time?”  
“你为什么不在第一天发情的时候就来找我？”  
Thranduil：“Because, I’m patient. I can wait.En…..And,I trust you.”


End file.
